Star's week of one shots
by Marco Strange
Summary: Hi everyone happy wholesome week. I decided to take part in it on tumblr by making one shots, and I'm also going to be uploading them on there. Each day for 7 days will be a prompt, and hope you enjoy.
1. Star chef

**A/N: Hey everyone I was rereading this story and realized i made a bunch of mistakes while writing them. I decided since it's close to my birthday I'm going to edit some of my chapters. I hope you like my edits, and if you're seeing this for the first time I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Place: Marco's house**

 **Characters: Star and Marco**

 **When: Season 1**

* * *

Marco was putting out another fire that Star accidently started while cooking. When she told him she wanted to try to cook something he was happy to hear that, but didn't expect this to be so hard for her. Once the fire was out he saw that she was upset about messing up another dish.

"Well I think we're actually making progress." Marco said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah progress in almost destroying the house." Star said still looking down.

"Star I know you're trying hard, but this just takes some time." Marco said as he walked over. "When you do something new it's going to be hard the first time you try."

"You make it look easy though." Star replied. "You're able to make awesome food, and I can't even made something as simple as eggs."

"How bout this time we make some pasta?" Marco suggested. "It's almost impossible to burn that, and I'll be right here to help you if you need it."

"I don't want help though." Star replied looking at him. "I want to be able to do this on my own."

"Star it's not a big deal to ask for help." Marco explained. "I need help all the time with things, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Well can I only get help if I ask for it?" Star asked still wanting to try this on her own til she really needed help.

"Absolutely." Marco replied smiling. "I'll be right here if you need me." After Marco answered her she began to smile again. She knew he believed in her, and that he knew she'd be able to do this. After looking at a cookbook she began to make spaghetti sauce, and put some water in a pot to boil the noodles. She saw that the book said to add olive oil and asked Marco if they had any. He got a bottle out of a cupboard and handed it to her.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Wow that looks amazing Star." Marco said happy to see a dish she didn't burn.

"Thanks Marco." Star said smiling. "I hope it tastes good though."

"Only one way to find out." Marco said as he grabbed a fork to try it. He rolled his fork in the noodles and took a bite.

"Well how is it?" Star said a little worried. It took a few moments but Marco finally swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It tastes delicious Star." Marco said smiling.

"Really?!" Star asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes really." Marco replied. Star instantly hugged him after he told her that the pasta was delicious.

"Thanks Marco!" Star yelled.

"You're welcome Star."


	2. Parents

**A/N: Hey everyone here's day two of wholesome week. I decided to make my one shots all be part of a huge overall story. The times will end up jumping around to match the prompts with the story, and because Tarantino does that a lot, and he's my favorite director. Since I'll be jumping around I'll put a short description before every chapter to say who's in the story, and where it will be. As always hope you enjoyed reading it, and let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Place: Marco's house**

 **Characters: Star and Marco's parents**

 **When: Years later**

* * *

Star and Marco's parents were getting to know each other while their kids were gone for vacation. They recently graduated from high school, and wanted to go on vacation. Since they were gone doing whatever, the Diaz's thought it would finally be a good time to get to know Star's parents more.

"And this was Marco on his first day of karate class." Mr. Diaz said showing River and Moon pictures from a photo album. "He was so scared to go at first, but he eventually got over his fears."

"Well he definitely learned a lot in those classes." Moon said thinking back to how he was able to help Star fight off monsters.

"Knowing how Star is, I take it she was never like that." Mrs. Diaz added after looking at the photo of Marco.

"Oh heaven's no." River answered. "Our little girl was never afraid of anything. It was terrifying to think a small girl was brave enough to fight monsters, not to mention all the trouble she used to get into."

"Star's definitely a free spirit." Mrs. Diaz commented. "It was great that she got to be part of our lives for so long."

"Yes it definitely was a good decision to bring her to earth." Moon said thinking back about how they made that decision years ago for her to train in another dimension. "Pretty soon she'll be old enough to finally take over as Queen."

"Yep pretty soon Marco will be moving out and going to college." Mrs. Diaz said starting to tear up. "Off to start his own life, and have his own family."

"I know honey." Mr. Diaz said putting an arm around her. "I still can't believe he's all grown up now, and almost ready to leave."

"Speaking of which." River said. "We were thinking of letting our daughter stay longer on earth."

"Oh that sounds great for Star." Mr. Diaz said smiling.

"Well it is obvious she loves being on earth." Moon brought up. "Plus it wouldn't hurt if she spent a few more years learning from Glossaryck so she'll be ready for taking over."

"Hey when is Star supposed to become Queen of Mewni?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Well that's still a long way off." River explained. "Usually it's til the current Queen and King step down, or if we can't be in control for any reason. Hopefully that's still a long time away."

"I'm sure Mewni will be in good hands when Star eventually takes over." Mr. Diaz said thinking about how great Star had been the past few years. Him and his wife already considered her as a daughter, and knew she'd be the best person to be in charge of a kingdom.

"From what I heard your son might also be in charge of our kingdom someday to." River brought up. Star was originally quiet about it, but eventually told her parents about how she was dating Marco, and that she felt like she couldn't live without him.

"They are still fairly young though dear." Moon brought up. "There's no way to tell if they'll really end up together years from now. No offense to your son."

"None taken." Mr. Diaz said. "They told us the same thing when we were their age."

"And I still love you as much as I did back then." Mrs.. Diaz added as she grabbed his hand.

"Well I don't mean to give anything away but Marco asked me for something right before he left." River stated getting their attention.

"What did he ask you for dear?" Moon asked suspicious.

"He asked for my permission to let him marry Star." He said with a straight face while everyone else was shocked.

"He asked for what?" Moon said in disbelief.

"Our son really asked you if he could marry Star?" Mr. Diaz said in shock.

"Yep." River said. "And I told him if he really cared about our daughter, then he had my blessing to ask my daughter to become his wife."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Moon said a little mad that he kept this from her.

"I didn't think it was a good time to bring it up til now." River explained smiling.

"But they're still so young and have no idea what they want at that age." Moon stated.

"Oh come now dear I remember a young woman that was in Star's place who didn't want to hear what anyone else had to say about her relationship with a certain boy that didn't fit the typical prince role." Saying that made Moon blush as she remembered what it was like to be Star's age when started having feelings for River. Her family tried to say there were better choices, but there was only one River, and that was the only choice she cared about.

"Do you think Marco is going to ask her while they're out on their trip?" Mrs Diaz asked. Before anyone could respond they heard the phone ring. Mr. Diaz got up to check who was calling and saw the name that popped up on his phone.

"It's Marco." Mr Diaz said as he turned to tell everyone else in the room.

"Answer it." Mrs. Diaz instantly replied. "Maybe he asked Star." Mr Diaz picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"


	3. Janna's Inferno

**Where: The Underworld**

 **Characters: Janna, Tom**

 **When: Season 2**

* * *

Tom was busy playing video games like any other normal day. Usually he didn't have much to do on days like this, but at least he was able to keep himself entertained.

"HA! GOT YA!" Tom yelled in victory. "I'm the best when it comes to this game."

"Eh I could do better." A voice said from behind.

"Oh really? I'd like to see…" Tom stopped and realized someone else was in his room watching him. He turned around and saw it was Star's friend Janna. "What are you doing down here?"

"I always wanted to see what the underworld looked like, and didn't want to wait til I died." Janna explained.

"But how did you get here?" Tom asked.

"I saw that bell and rung it." She replied

" _I should have asked for that back._ " Tom thought to himself.

"So what are you playing?" Janna asked.

"None of your business." Tom said not looking at her.

"Pft fine be that way." Janna said as she walked out.

"Well that was easy to get rid of her." Tom said smiling as he returned to his game. Instantly his smile vanished as he realized if something happened to her, Star would definitely be finished with him. He got up and ran out of his room to find her.

Tom was running around the underworld to find Janna but couldn't find her anywhere. He was starting to worry that something had already happened. "Maybe if I deny ever seeing her Star won't blame me." Tom said to himself starting to think of a way out of this. Just as he was saying that he saw Janna running away from some other demons. "Dang it what did she do?" Tom said as he ran over to her.

"Listen I said I was sorry." Janna said as she was balking up into a wall. "It's not like it wasn't funny."

"You're going to pay for what you did." One of the demons said as they got closer.

"Hey back off." Tom said as he flew in between the demons, and Janna.

"Hey what's this weirdo doing here?" One demon said.

"Yeah shouldn't you be listening to that stupid boy band in your room?" Another one joined in laughing.

"Look just leave her alone." Tom said obviously getting mad.

"Or what." A huge demon said as he got closer to Tom. "You really think a pipsqueak like you can take us?" Tom was visibly getting madder the more he listened. "Oh you shouldn't get mad, or else that stupid blonde will never like you again. Personally if I have a girlfriend like that I'd prefer to never be seen a…." Before the demon could finish, Tom's eyes started to glow, and he set the huge demon on fire.. He ended up setting the rest of them on fire causing them to run away in fear. Janna was a little scared watching him, but actually felt bad after Tom was finished and saw that he appeared to be sad.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked as he looked over to her.

"Yeah…. I'm.. fine." Janna said still shocked.

"Good." Tom said. "It's probably time I send you…"

"Are you fine though?" Janna asked cutting him off.

"What?" Tom asked surprised. "Of course I'm alright. Those guys didn't lay a hand on me."

"I didn't mean about that." Janna stated. "They really got to you when they said that stuff." Tom was a little shocked she seemed to care.

"Well a lot of people view me as a weirdo so I just stay at home most of the time and never go out much." He explained. "Also someone like Star isn't really seen as the best type of person to be in the underworld."

"I'm sorry if I caused you any problems." Janna said feeling bad that Tom didn't seem to like being out.

"It's fine." Tom stated. "Those guys would have still been jerks whether you showed up or not."

"Well I guess I'll leave then." Janna said looking down as she walked away. Tom saw her walking away and felt bad she was now feeling down.

"Hey do you want to head back and play video games?" Tom asked making her stop. "I got a bunch of horror games you'd probably love."

"Really?" Janna asked as she turned around. "Like what?"

 **XXXXX**

"I still have no idea where she disappeared to." Marco said as he was searching around the house for her. "I hope she's not hiding somewhere again to spy on me."

"I'm sure we'll find her sooner or later." Star said as they were now in her room. "Just as they began looking they saw the carriage Tom used from the underworld appear outside Star's balcony. "What's Tom doing here?" As the carriage opened she saw it wasn't just Tom in there.

"Wow those were so much fun." Janna said as she got out. "You definitely need to let me borrow some of those games sometime."

"Sure thing." Tom said as he got out with her. "I'll try to get you a copy to them as soon as possible."

"Janna?" Star said realizing what was happening. "Why were you in the underworld?""

"More importantly why are you with Tom?" Marco added.

"Oh I went down there, and ran into him so we played some video games." Janna explained smiling.

"Anyways I guess I'll see you this weekend right?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Janna said as she turned to him. "Can't wait til then."

"Me either." Tom said smiling. "Bye." Janna waved as he floated back in his carriage, and returned to the underworld. Star and Marco were still surprised to see what happened.

"So you and Tom hung out today?" Star eventually asked.

"Yep." Janna replied still smiling. "And I can't wait to hang out with him again this weekend."

"Ok am I the only one that find this whole thing weird, or is it just me?" Marco eventually asked.

"Trust me it's really weird." Star added.


	4. Bestie Night

**Characters: Star, Marco, Janna, Tom, and Pony Head**

 **Where: Star's room**

 **When: Second half of season two.**

* * *

Star and Marco were planning another bestie night for weeks. While it was fun getting everyone together for it, they would have never guessed that Tom would end up joining them. What was even more surprising was the two of them were now dating, and talking about the random stuff Tom would tell her about.

"So you guys won't believe the things Tom has shown me so far." Janna said smiling. "He said there's a spell that can turn adorable cats into flying monsters that will claw your face off." Everyone was silent as they heard Janna talk. Eventually someone broke the silence.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get creepier, you say weird stuff like that." Pony Head said weirded out. "In a way you two weirdos are great for each other, but you're still the creepiest people I've ever met."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Pony Head on this one." Marco said. "I already thought Janna was creepy, and now her being around Tom just makes it worse."

"Marco stop being jealous of me and my new boyfriend." Janna said grabbing Tom's hand.

"Yeah just cause you're single doesn't mean you should hate on us." Tom added laughing.

"….I hate the both of you so much right now." Marco said unamused at them messing with him.

"I think you two make a cute couple." Star said smiling. "Also its good not having to worry about Tom trying to get back with me anymore."

"That's definitely a plus." Pony Head stated. "I tried warning you about him before you dated but you wanted to give him a chance."

"Hey it was fun for a while." Star said in defense of her position. "But yeah after seeing how easy it was for him to get angry I probably should have listened to you."

"I'm actually curious if Janna has to deal with that at all?" Marco stated. "I mean she lives to annoy me, so I could imagine she takes joy in annoying you." He pointed at Tom to show who he was referring to.

"Actually she seems to leave me alone as long as I tell her about spells, and beat up demons and monsters." Tom explained.

"Which is always the best time." Janna said smiling.

"Thanks Janna Banana." Tom said as he kissed Janna.

"Yuck I feel like I'm going to get sick watching this." Pony Head said watching the two of them kiss.

 **(hours later)**

"So you sure he's asleep?" Janna asked whispering as she was holding a trash can.

"He seems to be." Tom answered as they got a little closer. "Are you sure this is safe though?"

"No idea." Janna stated "But it's definitely going to be fun."

"This is going to be so great." Star said trying to keep her excitement down.

"Girl just make sure you stop any fires from burning down the house." Pony Head said also excited. As they got close enough they sat the trash can close to Marco, and Tom grabbed something out of it. After he brought it closer he put his finger next to it and lit the fuse on it. He quickly dropped it back in, and stepped back.

Suddenly firecrackers started to light up the dark room, and create a loud sound.

"AHHHHHH! WHA THE…..!" Marco woke up in a panic with no idea what was going on. He jumped back as he saw the fireworks going off, and seeing Star keeping them from causing a fire. Eventually the fireworks stopped and the smell of smoke filled the room.

"What….. is wrong….with you people?" Marco asked still in shock.

"I'm sorry Marco." Star said laughing hysterically. "But that was just too funny to pass on doing."

"Yeah you were like _OH NO! Someone save me!_ " Pony Head said mimicking him.

"Oh ha ha ha." Marco said sarcastically as they kept laughing. "You're all evil." Eventually everyone got tired from that prank and went to sleep.

 **(the next morning)**

After they woke up they ate breakfast, and said goodbye after another fun night. Even though Marco was pranked in his sleep, he did love having bestie nights, and Star of course loved having any of her friends over.

"Next time can we go without pranking me?" Marco asked as they sat on the couch. "I'd prefer being able to sleep, without worrying about you guys possibly killing me."

"Yeah sorry about that." Star said. "You have to admit it was kind of funny."

"It would have been funny for me if it was someone else instead." Marco stated.

"So Janna and Tom definitely seem happy together." Star said changing subjects. "I always thought those two were meant for each other."

"You know I could never say why, but I always felt the same way." Marco added. Both of them laughed thinking about.

"So did Tom talk to you before he left?" Star asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Marco wondering why she asked that.

"Janna did the same with me." Star stated.

"Did she talk about you and me?"

"Yeah she did." Star said looking down.

"Yeah I figured she would, really didn't think that Tom would be the same way though." Marco added.

"So do you think they're right?" Star eventually asked. "I mean you and Jackie just ended your relationships with her, and I don't want to rush you into getting into another relationship." Marco stopped to think about what Star said. Sure he and Jackie were over, but it had only been a couple weeks. He stopped to think for a few moments before answering Star.

"Well….. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a date and see where it goes." Marco eventually said. Star was shocked to hear his response.

"You sure?" Star asked. "I mean what if things end up going bad?"

"Star we fight monsters, and go on crazy adventures all the time." Marco stated. "It will take more than a bad date to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah you have a good point there." Star said smiling again.

"So when and where should we go for our date?"


	5. The Stars of Rallion

**Where: Starts out at Marco's house, then dimension hoping.**

 **Who: Star, and Marco.**

 **When: Second half of season two.**

* * *

When Star and Marco agreed to go on a date, they weren't really sure what to do at first. They took a long time to think about it, but they thought it would be better, and get more privacy if they spent the day going to different dimensions. Marco was waiting in the living room as Star got ready for their date. It was obvious he was nervous, but kept remembering what he told Star earlier.

"Hey Marco." Star said coming downstairs. "You ready for our date?"

"Yep." Marco replied as she came down the stairs. They didn't really think they needed to dress differently then they normally did. Star just wore her green dress with the stripes at the front, and MArco of course wore his red hoodie. "So what are we going to do?"

"I've got a couple places I planned out." Star replied smiling. "But I want to keep it as a surprise."

"Oh alright." Marco liked the idea of being surprised, but with Star it could be terrifying. He decided it was better to just go with it for now, and hope for the best. Star pulled out her scissors and opened a portal for them.

"Alright let's head out then." Star said before entering through the portal.

" _I hope nothing changes between us if this ends bad._ " Marco thought to himself before following Star. As he walked through the portal he saw that they were at the Bounce Lounge.

"Wow it's been awhile since I've come here." Marco said thinking back to the last time they came there.

"Yeah I know." Star said. "I thought we could dance to kill some time."

"Some time til what?" Marco asked curious.

"It's a surprise remember?" Star asked as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go dance." Marco let her drag him to the dance floor, and start dancing. Marco always loved dancing with Star, so this was already turning out to be a great night for them. All the songs they played were fast, so it wasn't like the blood moon ball where they ended up dancing slow again. After a while they decided to take a break from all the dancing.

"I see you're still an amazing dancer." Star said a little worn out.

"Thanks but you're obviously the better dancer." Marco said smiling.

"You know this really was a good idea." Star stated. "At first I was afraid that things would eventually end badly, but I've really enjoyed the night so far."

"Me to Star." Marco said smiling. "So should we get back on the dance floor?"

"Actually it's almost time to head to our next place. We should probably head out." Before Star opened a portal Marco thought of something quick they could do.

"Hey do we have time for the photo booth before we leave?" Marco asked making Star turn towards him. Her face instantly lit up remembering there was a photo booth there.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea Marco." They both ran and got their picture taken multiple times. Three of the photos were them in silly poses, while the last one was just them smiling with an arm around each other. After the photos were down they stepped out to check them.

"These look amazing." Star said smiling. "I'm so glad you thought of this before we left."

"Well I figured this would be a night neither of us would want to forget." Marco stated as he looked at the photos with Star.

"Alright time for us to go then." Star said pulling out her scissors and opening another portal. Both instantly went through and were taken to a mountain side that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Marco looked around and saw no sign of anything.

"Star where are we?"

"We're on Rallion." Star answered. "It's a uninhabited planet that has a great view."

"A great view of what?" Marco asked as he looked at her.

"Of that." Star said as she pointed to the sky. Marco looked up and saw hundreds of shooting stars. He had seen shooting stars before, but they were changing color as they flew through the sky. He saw shades of different colors as the meteors fell from the sky.

"Wow it's like if fireworks and a meteor shower combined to put on the best show ever." Marco said amazed.

"I'm glad you like it." Star said as she looked to the sky. "This only happens every two thousand years, and I wanted to enjoy it with someone I really care about." Marco looked over at Star and smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad I got to share this moment with you Star."

"Thanks Marco." Star said as she hugged him. Marco instantly hugged her back.

"So I guess our date was successful then don't you think?" Marco asked. Star didn't answer him back making him worried. "Star? Are you okay?"

"Will things be different between us?" She eventually asked still staying in the hug.

"What do you mean?"

"Marco I love that you're my bestie, and you mean everything to me. But what if things will be different from now on between us?" Marco waited a few seconds and put her in front of him so he could see her face.

"Star there's no way things will stay the same. That's just the way life works." Marco was explaining to her. "This night has completely changed the way I see you."

"What do you mean?" Star asked a little afraid of what the answer could be.

"Star you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're amazing, you always have that huge smile on your face, and you can brighten up anyone's day even though you don't have to. I never want this night to be over, and I definitely never want us to be separated." Star looked at him surprised at the answer he gave her.

"So does this mean you want to try to make it work?" Star asked tearing up.

"Yes Star." Marco replied. "I want us to try to make this work." After that both held on to each other and leaned in to kiss. Star had never felt like this before. She felt like everything in her life was perfect as long as the both of them were together. After they broke the kiss they looked each other in the eyes.

"Just promise me you'll never leave." Star said smiling as she looked into Marco's eyes.

"I'll stay with you til the end." Marco replied smiling. "They both held each other as the turned to watch the rest of the shooting stars go across the sky.


	6. Planning out the Future

**Where: on a beach**

 **Characters: Star and Marco**

 **When: Many years later**

* * *

Star and Marco were now laying on the beach watching the stars. Ever since they graduated they had enjoyed their vacation. They had decided to go to a beach for their vacation with a few of their friends and now they were alone. They put a towel on the sand and laid on it to look at the sky. It was a clear night with a sky full of stars. It was the perfect view for the both of them while they were alone together.

"It's hard to believe we're no longer in high school." Star said lying next to Marco.

"I know." Marco stated. "It feels like you just showed up yesterday and entered my life."

"Yeah we were only fourteen back then." Star said remembering what it was like back then.

"I'm just happy you're not going back to Mewni yet." Marco said. Before graduation they had been talking about the future, and Star eventually warmed up to the idea of going to college. Sure it was more school, but the important thing for her was trying to stay with Marco if she could. "I still can't believe your parents agreed to let you stay for college."

"Me neither." Star said smiling. "Mom wasn't really in support of it at first, but I think she eventually saw that I wouldn't take no for an answer. Also she knows how important you are to me."

"That's good to hear." Marco said as she grabbed her hand to hold it. "Ever since our first date I've loved watching the stars with you."

"I love watching the stars with you to." Star stated as she turned and smiled at him. "It sucks it's not as good as that night though."

"I wouldn't say that." Marco said smiling. "As long as you're here it's always going to be as great as that night."

"Psst you just had to throw out that cheesy line didn't you?" Star asked looking away.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Marco laughed.

"Well it was cute." Star admitted smiling. "Still cheesy though."

"You know we should really thank Janna and Tom." Marco stated. "If they hadn't talked to us that night we would have never got together."

"Speaking of them it's hard to believe those two are still together." Star said thinking about her ex being with one of her besties. "You know I thought it wouldn't seem weird after a while, but it's still weird thinking about it."

"Trust me I feel the exact same way." Marco stated. "On the bright side you didn't have to worry about him trying to get back with you again."

"That's always a plus." Star said laughing. "Speaking of exes, it's good the both of us and Jackie could remain friends."

"I know." Marco said thinking about how he Jackie used to date. "Originally I was worried we couldn't stay friends, but I'm happy things didn't change that much between us."

"All of us are going to the same college right?" Star asked changing the subject.

"Of course." Marco answered. "The college is a little far away, but we already have a place to stay, and we'll be together."

"That's good." Star said relieved. "There's nothing I want more than to be together with everyone."

"Same." Marco added. "It's also good to know you're cooking has gotten better to." Ever since Star had tried cooking, Marco had been trying to help show her how to be a better cook. She still had trouble occasionally, but she was way better than she used to be.

"I still prefer you're cooking though." Star stated.

"I know Star." Marco said smiling. "So have you thought about what you want to do after college?"

"I guess just go back to Mewni, and wait to become queen." Star said changing her mood. "Like you said everything changes, so we'll eventually have to say goodbye to some things."

"How bout us?" Marco asked. Star wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"Well I want to stay with you as long as possible." Star said as she got up. "But I don't want to force you to leave."

"Star it's not like we can never come back." Marco explained as he also got up. "We can come back whenever either of us want."

"Yeah that's true." Star said as she thought about it more. It was true she had to be queen someday, but that didn't mean she had to say goodbye to earth forever. "So what about us though?"

"Well I actually talked to your dad about that before we left." Marco explained.

"Why did you talk to my dad about our future?" Star asked a little shocked.

"Well on earth we usually ask for permission from a girl's father before asking them this." Marco said as he got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Marco what are you…." Star was trying to ask but was cut off as Marco opened the box showing a ring.

"Star will you marry me?" Marco asked as he looked at her. Star instantly covered her mouth and began to tear up. She wasn't expecting to be asked this while they were on vacation. Even though they had brought it up before, she wasn't expecting him to finally ask.

"Marco….. " Star said trying not to cry as she looked at the ring. It was a heart shaped diamond that was colored pink just like the hearts on her cheek.

"There's no one else I'll ever want to be with as much as you, and there will never be anyone even close to being as awesome as you." Marco said. "Star will you please marry me, and make me the happiest man ever."

"…..Yes." Star eventually said as she finally let the tears fall. Marco instantly got up and kissed her. After they broke the kiss Marco took the ring and put it on Star's finger. "It looks so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Marco said. "I can't wait to tell everyone." Marco got out his phone to let his parents know he was engaged. He was unaware that his friends were really the first ones to know about it.

"So what happened?" Tom said as Janna looked through binoculars.

"It seems like she said yes." Janna said as she lowered her binoculars.

"Awe that's great." Jackie said smiling. "I'm so happy for them."

"Finally my OTP finally happened with Star." Starfan said feeling happy they would now be engaged, and married soon.

"I'm so happy for my bestie." Pony head said. "But if he ends up hurting her then he's getting the horn."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Tom said. "He knows better than to do anything like that to her."


	7. Together Til the End

**A/N: And so everyone we have reached the end of my one shot series for wholesome week. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I certainly did, and if this is going to end, then I'm going to make one heck of a wedding chapter to close this story. To be fair I did cheat with the prompts for wholesome week. Today was AU day, but since this popped in my head, I've wanted it to be exactly like this. I hope all of you enjoyed my story, I hope you'll enjoy my other stories if you haven't read them yet, and if you'd like to see another one shot series where I take prompts from all of you, please let me know. Anyways on with the ending**

 **Where: Mewni**

 **Characters: Star and MArco**

 **When: Way into the future.**

* * *

Today was finally the big day. Marco and Star were finally going to get married. They had recently finished college and were ready to start their lives together. They decided to have the wedding on Mewni since Star was the future queen. Both of them were busy getting ready for their big day.

 **(with Marco)**

"This is the scariest thing I've ever done." Marco said looking in the mirror. "This seemed so much easier when I asked her years ago."

"Don't worry son." Mr. Diaz said putting his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I felt the same way me and your mother got married."

"Really?" Marco asked. "But you always seem calm.

"That's because I'm your dad." Mr. Diaz explained. "I'm always supposed to seem calm to you."

"So what did you do to relax?" Marco asked. His dad stopped and thought for a moment.

"I really don't remember." Marco instantly facepalmed at his answer. "Just think about how happy you'll be to spend the rest of your life with the woman of your dreams." Marco smiled hearing his dad's advice.

"Thanks dad." Marco said as he hugged him. His dad instantly hugged back. After a few seconds it was cut off by one of his groom's men.

"Hey Marco it's time to get to the altar." Tom explained.

"Ok I'm ready." Marco said confidently. They all walked down to wait for his future wife to finally come and start the wedding.

 **(with Star)**

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" Star yelled as she saw herself in the mirror. "ME AND MARCO ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!"

"You look so amazing girl." Pony Head said as she looked at Star in her wedding dress. "You're the prettiest bride ever."

"She's right." Janna added. "You look so amazing in your dress."

"Thanks guys." Star said as she turned to them. "That means so much to hear."

"You and Marco are definitely lucky." Jackie said. "You two were meant for each other."

"Thanks Jackie." Star said smiling. They were all cut off by Star's mom entering the room to see her daughter. She smiled seeing her little girl ready to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

"Hi mom." Star said smiling.

"Hello Star." Moon said. "You look beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Thanks mom."

"Would you ladies mind if I spoke to my daughter alone?" Moon asked as she turned to the bride's maids.

"Sure thing." Janna said as all of them exited the room.

"I'm so happy for you Star." Moon said as she looked at her. "It's hard to believe it's been about ten years since we sent you to earth to train."

"I know." Star said smiling. "It's almost hard to believe what the both of us have gone through."

"I will admit I was a little skeptical about Marco being your husband." Moon explained. "But your father reminded me about how my mother was skeptical of him."

"Grandma didn't want you to marry dad?" Star asked surprised.

"No she wanted me to find another man to become the King of Mewni." Moon explained. "She sometimes brings up some men that are still single when she sees River with his side of the family."

"So why didn't you marry someone else?" Star asked.

"Because even though your father can be…. slightly annoying." Moon said looking away at first but then turning back to Star. "he made me fall in love with him for his big heart, and determination to always make sure I was happy."

"Awe." Star said as she thought about what Moon had told her.

"Obviously Marco makes you happy, and that's good enough for me." Moon said smiling. Star instantly hugged her.

"Thanks mom." Star said.

"You're welcome Star." Moon said hugging back. After a few seconds they heard music playing causing Moon to break the hug. "I think that's your Que. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am" Star answered. They exited the room and went to meet with River.

"You look so beautiful sweetie." River said as he saw his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Star said as she held out her arm. River wrapped his around hers to get ready to walk down.

Once the time came the organist changed the music to show the bride was coming down. Everyone turned to watch Star come down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, leaving everyone speechless. Marco was both amazed at how she looked, and still scared that this was finally happening. Once Star got to the altar the organist stopped, and the priest came up to start the wedding. Moon and Mrs Diaz both started to tear up as they realized the wedding was finally happening.

"Today we're gathered here to see the joining of two lives." The priest began. "Two people from different worlds, and with different personalities have found each other, and have fallen in love. They have been through so much already, and are preparing to spend the rest of their lives together. No matter what challenge they'll face in the future, they'll be together through it all. As I understand both the bride and groom have wrote their own vows. I'd like to take this time for them to read them." Marco knew he was first to read his and pulled a paper from his pocket. He was still shaking as he unfolded it, and took a deep breath so he could start reading it.

"Star when we first met I thought I'd never want anything to do with you. I'm usually the safe kid, and am afraid of any sort of chaos. However you entering in my life was the best thing for me. You made things more interesting for me, and I'm happy for that. In some ways I feel like we always needed each other for the fact we're so different. You need me to keep you from going crazy with your magic, and I need you to show me that you can have fun every once and awhile. I'm so happy that you entered my life, and that we're finally going to spend the rest of our lives together."

After Marco had finished the priest motioned to Star to begin reading hers. She seemed calmer than Marco as she unfolded her paper to read her vows.

"Marco I know a lot of the time you aren't the biggest fan of how insane I can be. Most of the time when I'm doing something I think is fun, or amazing, you're the first one jump up and tell me how dangerous it is. Even though I feel like most of the time you're overreacting, I know you you're just worried about me. Although I hate to admit it, sometimes I do need someone to remind me how dangerous some things can be. You once told me that I would run Mewni the way I wanted. While that does sound amazing, I'm sure everyone is relieved that they'll have a king that will remind his queen if something is too insane, and dangerous to do. No matter how we decide to run Mewni we'll do it together, and that's the most important thing to me."

After she was done reading the vows the priest started again.

"Now then." The priest said as he held the rings out. "Both of you take the other's ring." Both Star and Marco grabbed one of the rings. "Marco put the ring on Star's finger and say "Together til the end"" Marco grabbed Star's hand and slid the ring of her finger.

"Together til the end." Marco said as he held out his hand.

"Star put the ring on Marco's finger and repeat the same phrase." Star grabbed Marco's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"Together til the end."

"And now ladies and gentlemen I welcome you for the first time ever, the future King and Queen of Mewni." Once the priest was done the both of them kissed causing everyone to cheer. Most of the bridesmaids were tearing up like Moon and Mrs. Diaz, while the groomsmen were clapping and smiling. After breaking the kiss the two of them looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Marco." Star said as she placed her hand on his face.

"I love you to Star."


End file.
